Animal crossing Adventures
by FlyHigh96
Summary: Michelle doesn't know what she's getting into! What crazy thing am I talking about? Read and find out! Story is now completed!
1. How this got started

**Note from the author: This is based on Animal Crossing: Wild World for DS. This is my first FanFiction story, So please just read and review, and ..um…er I'll be… happy…yea…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Animal crossing.**

_Don't worry, don't fret, just go the door, and say: Animal Cross-_

"Wake up! Wake up!" Jewel shouted in my ear.

Jewel is my sister. She is 14 years old, and like my mom, she always wakes up at 6:30 A.M

I fling my sister's arm off of my shoulder, and glance at her in a annoyed way.

"Really, DO YOU MIND?"

"Shell, you are 10 now, and you should start waking up at 6:30, like the rest of the family."

"Dad doesn't wake up at that hideous time."

"Well, that's dad for you."

I huff in anger, and start to shove my sister out the door. SLAM! Man, she's heavy.

I stop and think about my dreams I had last night. (I do this because I have a journal and I record my dreams in there every next morning.)

Then, I realize one of my dreams is about a door, an animal,… and a cross? Hold on, OMG! My sister woke me up when I was having the dream! It could have meant something! I quickly jot down everything I could remember about this mysterious dream.

Elvis, the family beagle walked from my fuzzy rug, to my lap, panting tiredly.

I put him on the bed, and start to put my clothes on. While I do this, I think about what "cross" meant in the dream.

"Animal Crossed? Animal Crossly? "

As I walk through the door to the hallway, I still think.

"Maybe Animal Crossing…"

BAM!

A flash of light strikes before me, and I feel like I am being pushed through a jelly-ish substance.

I try to yell out in panic, but all that comes out is a quiet, muffled help.

Finally, everything stops, and I find myself in the backseat of a car- a taxi to be exact. In the driver's seat is a frog creature- no more like a turtle.

"Welcome aboard! The turtle shouts. I be Kapp'n! And you are… wait! Don't tell me… you'd be Michelle aren't ye'?"

"Um… yes, b-but can you tell m-me where I am?"

"OH! Silly me, you'd be n' th' taxi to Animal Crossing HQ!"

"What? Jewel! Mom! Dad! Where are you?"

"Hm?" Kapp'n asked, looking at me through his rearview mirror.

"N-Nothing, Kapp'n"

"Uh..erm…ok."

'Well, here w' are, Animal Crossing's HQ!"

I stepped out, and saw a big building, bigger than the White House. It was carved with animals from anteaters to chickens.

"Wait! Kapp'n! Don't go! Don't GO!"

It was too late. Kapp'n had already started his engine, and drove into the darkness of the night. It's night already? We were driving that long? Or did I just appear in a different time zone? Did this place even have time zones? I had so many questions that had to be answered.

Holding back my tears, I bravely walked into the HQ.

**Now, this is only the first chapter, and yes, I will make a next one. BTW, Michelle's nick name is Shell, even though you will learn that later… J**


	2. What secret?

**Note from the author: I have found out that the Animal crossing's website, game guide, and DS game have helped greatly. You can really learn about their culture and stuffs. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Animal crossing!**

As I walked in, I couldn't help but notice that everybody in the HQ were… ANIMALS!

Now I know why Kapp'n called it Animal Crossing.

I WAS BEING CROSSED WITH A WORLD OF ANIMALS!

I walked to a desk, and saw that the creature there was a cat.

"HOLY CHEESE!" I cried out in amazement.

"Excuse me?" She asked politely.

"Um…sorry. Er…can you please help me?"

"HERE AT THE ANIMAL CROSSING HEAD QUARTERS, WE ALWAYS HELP ANYONE WE CAN! BECAUSE WE ARE THE RIGHT PLACE TO GO TO!" I believe she was shouting because she wanted more people to listen to her, so more people would come there, so she could get a raise. But hey, that's just a guess.

"Terribly sorry. The cat said. I just need a raise, that's all. What do you need help with?"

"Kapp'n dropped me off here, and I USED to be in NYC, and my name is Michelle. Oh, what's the use, you probably don't even know the bad grammar turtle, do you? And I'm very sorry for wasting your time here, I'll leave n-"

"I very much know who Kapp'n and you are. In fact, the Animal Crossing committee sent Kapp'n to pick you up if you figured out our message, and you did!"

She quickly took out her cell, and called what it sounded like the committee.

"Hello? Yes, this is Hannah. She's here! COME QUICKLY!"

She hung up, and as she did, 5 animals in white clothing darted through the big double doors of the HQ.

"She's right here!" Hannah said, excitedly.

The other animals in the big lobby pointed and whispered: "Look over there! That's Michelle!"

"Huh? Wait what?" I asked, feeling panicked.

Nobody seemed to answer.

They were to busy looking at how I looked.

"Oh yea, she's changed quite a lot." Said a man in a white suit.

"She defiantly looks like her mom." Said another.

"SO NOW YOU KNOW MY MOM TOO?"

"Yes, in fact we do . We know her because sh-". He paused, looked around and continued. "We know her because she knew our secret."

"What secre-"

"SSSSHHHH! Don't shout it to the whole world Michelle!"

"The secret is that she knows that Animal Crossing really exists, and that we have contact with your world."

"We're sorry, but you must stay here for the rest of your life." Said a man in a white suit.

I began to cry.

"Why c-couldn't you take a-anybody else?"

"Because your mother said that she had a special bond with you." Said a man in a white suit.

"Please get into the car parked alongside the curb. Jim will take you there." Said another.

Jim was a wolf in a white suit.

"Come on." He said. "I don't bite."

**All I have to say is: THERE WILL BE A NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. MY DREAM HOUSE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing**

The car trip was very silent. I mostly just looked out the window.

"Hungry?" Asked Jim.

"Not really" I sighed.

"Listen" He said. "I know that you really miss your friends and family right now, but your neighbors are very friendly so-"

"I know you mean well," I said. "But nothing you say will make me feel better right now."

He looked at me through the rearview mirror, and smiled warmly at me.

At least this committee member has a heart.

"So Jim," I asked "Are we almost there?"

"Almost," He answered. "The town you live in is called Graceton.

"Graceton" I said "I can work with that."

We both chuckled.

After a couple of silent minutes, Jim turned left onto a bumpy road, and parked in front of a stone gate.

"Well, we're here." He said, and opened my car door.

"Thanks" I said, and hopped out of the car, heading towards the gate, assuming that Jim would follow.

"Well, I better get going." Said Jim.

"You're really not going to do that, are you?" I asked, astonished.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I almost forgot! Just go through those gates, and talk to one of the guards there, and tell them that you need to speak to Tortimer. See ya!"

"Wait!" I cried. "You've got to be kidding me!"

He hopped inside his car, and zoomed off

Well, I better get this over with I thought to myself.

I slowly walked inside of the main gate.

"Um… hello?" My voice echoed off the stone walls.

"Oh hi!" Said a beagle dressed in a guard's outfit.

"Can you help me?" I don't wish to use that sentence for a very long time.

"Uh… what with?" He asked.

"Well, I need to see Tortimer. Do you know him?"

"Um…-"

"I do!" Said another voice at the other side of the room.

"Hi. I'm Copper, the guard of the main gate of Graceton! And that's Booker, the other guard."

"Hi" I said thankfully because I wasn't talking to someone who didn't say UH… all the time.

"So, do you know who Tortimer is?"

"Yes. In fact, everybody who lives in this town should. He is our mayor! Why do you need to see him?"

"Well, a committee member said that I needed to see him for some reason."

Copper opened his mouth.

"OMG! Are you… Michelle?"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well, it's in the town bulletin board. It's probably in everybody's town."

"So you're saying I'm famous?"

"Technically."

I took a moment to take this all in.

"Follow me," He said. "I'll show you where he works."

He started walking toward the door that I hadn't entered.

It was a pretty short walk.

All we did was basically turn left to what seemed like a post office.

"We are here!" Copper said. "Now, please excuse me before Booker does anything stupid.." His voice trailed off as he walked away.

I stepped into the post office.

"Hello, and welcome to Graceton's town center!" Someone said as I walked in.

So it was a town center. I examined the animal. It was a goose-thingy.

"Hi. I'm Pelly. And you are…?"

"I'm Michelle."

Her mouth dropped like Copper's.

What is it with these animals and their mouths? I thought to myself.

"You must be looking for Tortimer. Follow me."

She led me into a small office with a turtle-ish animal writing on a piece of paper.

"There he is." Pelly said, leaving me, and closed the door to the office.

"Hi" I said.

Tortimer kept writing.

"Um…I'm Michelle." I was saying this because when peoples heard my name, they paid a great deal of attention to me.

Tortimer lifted his head up in shock. "You're Michelle? Welcome! Welcome! I'm so sorry! As you probably know, I'm Tortimer.

"I do know." I said proudly.

"Well, you've probably had a rough time getting here. Let me show you your house, so you can rest. Please follow me."

He lead me out of the town hall, crossed a river, and stopped in front of a big mansion.

"This seriously can't be mine!" I exclaimed, excitedly.

"Oh yes, but it is."

I thanked him, and went inside. But before I did, Tortimer said: "Oh yes, one more thing, you will be sharing this house with a girl. Goodbye!"

I waved goodbye and thought that a girl sharing the house would be very fun.(I would never get lonely.)

I walked in, and found myself in a living room. I walked past a mirror, and froze.

I was ANIMATED!

**Long chapter, I know. **


	4. My room mate

**Note from the author: I'm so happy that I'm finally on my 4th chapter! Please R&R. **J

**Disclaimer- I do not own Animal Crossing.**

I screamed. I almost fainted.

Why hadn't I noticed this before? I guess I was too wrapped up in all of the excitement, to notice this.

But this _was _excitement.

I was about to scream again, but I heard footsteps coming down the curved creaky stairs of the exotic-looking room.

I quickly sprinted across the room to hide under a table.

"WHO IS THAT?" The creature cried, stepping off of the stairs, but I couldn't make out what that thing was.

Did I dare speak to the thing?

I sneezed.

The creature turned around, and faced me.

Me and my sneezing! Ughhh!

"Hello?" It said.

"Hi…" I said, coming out from under the table and looking bravely at it.

"Who are you?" It asked.

"I'm Michelle, and you are?"

"Well, I am Kiki. Wait a second, Kittycat… are you my new roommate?

"Yup. And my name's not Kittycat, It's Michelle, remember?"

Kiki turned on a light, and I saw that she was a black cat, with yellow irises.

"Well, sorry, but I call _everyone _Kittycat. It's just my thing, ya know? And I AM NOT AN UNLUCKY CAT!"

"I never thought that for a second."

Kiki Circled me.

"So… you are Michelle? AWESOME! I have famous person IN MY HOUSE!"

I nodded.

"Well, I'll show you your room so you can sleep."

She led me to a room that looked like a princess lived in there. It was very regal.

"By the way," She said "I'm in the room across the hallway. Goodnight!"

I said goodnight back, and raced over to my bed, and jumped on.

"Now, this is the lif…"

I had already fallen asleep.


	5. Blueberry muffins

**Note from the author: BTW, if you didn't read the 3rd chapter, you wouldn't know that (in the 4th chapter,) Michelle was screaming because she was animated. The italic lines is a flashback dream.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Animal Crossing.**

"_Really, DO YOU MIND?"_

"_Shell, you are 10 now, and you should start waking up at 6:30, like the rest of the family."_

"_Dad doesn't wake up at that hideous time."  
_

"_Well that's dad for you."_

Suddenly, I woke up from my dream, breathing fast.

It was probably 6:30 in the morning…

"Oh man," I whispered "where's my family when I need them?"

My tears trickled down my face.

I soon fell back asleep.

-Back in NYC…-

"Where is my baby?" Michelle's mother cried. "Michelle, oh where are you?"

Her husband was praying silently in a corner with Jewel.

Just then, Jewel stood up, and began to wrap her arms around her devastated mother.

Basically, this had been happening since Michelle didn't come downstairs for breakfast that one day.

-Back in Graceton…-

"Rise and shine!" Kiki shouted, thrusting open the window curtains. The sun shone ever so brightly in Graceton.

It took my eyes a little while to adjust to the light.

"I'm making fresh blueberry muffins if you want some."

She wasn't lying. I could smell the blueberries all the way from my room.

"Sure, I'll be down in a little while." I said, yawning and stretching my arms.

I made my bed and changed into clothes that I found in my dresser.

I was wearing a yellow bolero, with a star hairpin.

My hair was put up in a tight bun, and-I have to say- it looked like it would last for a long time.

I went downstairs (to the classic-themed kitchen,) and saw that Kiki had too, dressed out of her pajamas, and was now wearing a shawl just like little red riding hood's. She also had triangle shades.

"Well, G'morning!" Kiki said, stuffing her mouth with muffins.

"Morning!" I said cheerfully, and grabbed a muffin.

"I'm going to explore the town, ok?" I asked, turning towards the door that led outside.

"Um… I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kiki said.

I turned back to Kiki.

"Why not?"

"Well," Kiki said "Tom Nook- a raccoon who owns a store- he is DESPERATE for human workers, because he thinks that they can work better than animals. So he asks them, but he won't take no for an answer."

I thought this over for a moment.

"I'll be REALLY careful!"

Kiki nodded in agreement.

"He usually wears a blue apron with a leaf on it"

She paused for a couple seconds, then shooed me out of the door, smiling.

She reminded me somewhat of my mom.

I dashed out of the kitchen, and into a beautiful morning day.

**Note from the author: Thanks to my reviewers- mom2dl,butterflywing,and yayme2012- I have a lot of chapters. BUT I STILL NEED MORE REVIEWS! Expect a next chapter…**


	6. How I work for Tom Nook

Note from the author: BTW, Kiki's room is a lovely pink room. My sister told me that Michelle should have a fight with Tom Nook, because Michelle doesn't want to work at his shop. Lets see what happens…

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANIMAL CROSSING!

Graceton was so beautiful! The flowers were in bloom, the grass was green, and birds were chirping like there was no tomorrow- in a good way.

I walked over to what seemed like a garden, and just stood there and admired it. It wasn't everyday that I could see something as beautiful as this.

Just then, a koala stepped out of a house next to the garden.

"Hello!" She said with a smile on her face. "You must be Michelle. Welcome. I'm Alice. Would you care to come inside for some lemonade?"

This girl was so wonderful. I would feel so guilty if I didn't come inside.

"Sure! I would love to!" I said enthusiastically.

We went inside.

"I couldn't help but notice how stunning your garden looked." I said.

Alice smiled cheerfully, and then she handed me a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks for the compliment!" She said.

We talked for a while, and then she needed to go back to cleaning the house. CLEANING THE HOUSE! I need to hire her.

"Well, I'll see you later." I said, walking out the door.

But before I did, Alice handed me a basket of some freshly baked cookies.

"Here," She said. "Take this as a welcome--to-the-town gift!"

"Oh, Alice! Thank you so much." I said.

She waved goodbye.

Before I went out the door, my mouth happened to spill out these words: "Alice, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Then I walked out the door.

When I was outside, I saw another house just a few yards away. A gorgeous orchard was to left of the house, so I decided to take a detour and look at it.

Fruits of all sizes, shapes and colors crowded around me. I picked some fruits off and almost eat it when a raccoon popped out of the bushes.

"Hey there, kiddo!" He said, sounding like a little kid who had just tried 3 gallons of coffee.

Oh no. Was this the crazy raccoon that Kiki was talking about?

"You must be Tom Nook." I said. "I'm sorry, but I need to go."

I walked away, but Tom Nook raced up to me.

"Wait!" He said in his crazy voice. "Can you help me?"

"With what?" I said impatiently.

"Can you please work for me? Please? Please? Plea-"

"Um… I gotta go…" I scurried off.

Tom Nook kept following me.

"Please? Please? Please? Please? Ple-"

"Look, Nook I DON'T want to WORK FOR YOU, AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Just like Kiki said, Tom Nook wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I… will…pay…YOU!" Tom Nook screamed.

"No thanks, but I already have backup money in my pocket. I bring it wherever I go." I answered.

"What's money?" Tom Nook asked.

I laughed. It was too unbelievable that Tom Nook didn't know what money was, and he owned a store!

"You know, the stuff that you trade for items, like food, clothes, and shelters?"

"You mean BELLS! If you're going to live in this town, you might want to know the important stuff!"

We kept arguing for what seemed like an eternity, but was only really about 10 minutes.

Somehow, Nook won this fight and I'm going to work at his (so called) store tomorrow.

Apparently, I need bells if I'm going to live in Graceton.

It was still light out, so I went around town meeting animals. Some were grumpy, peppy, lazy, and snooty. But I guess I can deal with that. But I CANNOT deal with Tom Nook.

**I know that Tom Nook isn't really psycho in the real DS version, but this is just a little twist. **


	7. Late on the first day

**Ok, guys. I have a question for you. Should I make another story for Danny Phantom , or just keep writing this one? It's all up to you.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Animal Crossing.**

I went back home. Kiki was at the fridge, trying to decide what to eat. A frozen pizza or microwave spaghetti?

I walked toward her slowly, like I was in a horror movie.

"Hey, Kiki," I said, a little nervous. "I have some interesting news to tell you…"

Kiki turned around.

"Wuz'up?" She said.

"Um… I…work for Tom Noo-"

"What?" Kiki said, slamming the fridge door.

"Well…Um…I wo-"

"You're kidding!" She said.

"Not really."

Kiki paced around the room and finally said: "Well, I guess it isn't such a big fuss…"

I hugged Kiki.

"Thanks!"

"Uh…don't mention it?"

That night, I looked through my dresser. I liked to pick out my clothes for the next morning.

Just then, I noticed something in my pocket of the denim pants I wore when I had entered this world.

It was my GLL! My GLL is my Good Luck Locket. I've been keeping it for so long, I decided to just call it my GLL.

I propped open the GLL and found a picture of my family, like I always did.

I looked at the picture.

Jewel was hugging my dad, and I held my mom's hand.

I must have been 3 when the picture was taken.

I tucked the GLL back into the pocket.

I put on my pajamas, and went to my bed.

The next morning didn't go to well.

First, I had been woke up by Kiki at 7:00.

"I'm sorry!" She said. "But Tom Nook HATES people late."

Second, when I was eating toast, some of the melted butter got on my nice pink polka dot dress!

I had no time to change, so I rushed out the door.

When I got there, Tom Nook was right outside of the door, tapping his foot.

"And where have we been?" Tom Nook asked.

"Well, Nook, I'm right on time." I said, intelligently.

"Oh really," He said. "what time is it?"

I took a short glance at my watch.

"It's 7:01"

"Exactly." He said.

"You're not telling me I'm late just because of one tiny minute, are you?"

Tom Nook bobbed his head.

I sighed and went to work.

I stepped inside the tiny shop.

"Here." Tom Nook said, and handed me an ugly green coat with an apple on it.

"Eww…!" I squealed.

"Do you want bells?" Nook asked impatiently.

"I guess…" I said putting on the coat.

I couldn't even imagine how the rest of the day would go.

**Did you like it? Well then, review! **


	8. My happy ending

**Note from the author- I've decided to make a Danny Phantom story. Yes, yes, I know, exiting…**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Animal Crossing!**

Well, my day DID get better. In fact, (except for the morning) it was the best day I've ever had!

When I was working, I came up with this great idea to get me out of this world.

So as soon as Tom Nook let me go home, I sprinted to our house. Then I walked upstairs, and I went to my room. I closed the door.

Then I walked through the door, saying: "Animal Crossing". Nothing happened. I tried one more time. Still, nothing happened.

I had yet another remarkable idea.

I closed the door, and said "New York City." At least, I almost did. I said something like: "New York Ci-"

I interrupted myself because I thought: what if this actually worked? What if I really go home? I'll miss my friends!

But, because I was _so_ brave, I took a chance. I tried this one last time, and… it worked.

I was… I was… HOME! IN MY HOUSE! IN MY BEDROOM! I WASN'T ANIMATED!

I pinched myself to make sure this was really happening.

It was really happening.

I screamed. I ran downstairs, and shouted: "SHELL IS HOME!"

Everybody came from the dining room, to the living room, and their faces all turned pale.

Mom was running towards me, Dad was too, and so was Jewel.

I ran toward them, and we ended up in one big bear hug.

"Where have you been?" Asked Dad.

"Graceton! You've probably never even heard of it." I managed to say with a waterfall of tears coming down my face.

"Oh, this is all my fault!" Sobbed Mom. "If I hadn't said that I had a special bond with you to the committee president, you would've never been in this hassle!"

"Do tell, Mom." Jewel said.

"Yes, do tell." Said Dad.

Mom sat down on the couch, and told us the story.

"Ok. Well, one day, when I was about 28, I learned about portals and how they worked. So, I tried making a portal, and I came to Animal Crossing. One day, I found out about their secret- back then I was very sneaky- and then I tried reversing the portal by saying NYC while walking through a door. It worked."

"What is their secret?" Jewel asked.

Mom and I told them everything, then I told them about my experience there.

"Wait," I asked, drying my tears. "what about Kiki and Graceton? How will I say goodbye? I need to go back!"

I ran back to my room and prepared to get ready to go back, but Jewel was faster than me, so she grabbed me.

"Hold it!" She said. "We just found you, we don't want to lose you again. But I have an idea…"

About 5 minutes later, I had written a note to Kiki and the townspeople of Graceton, with my family's pictures posted on the note paper. On the front of the envelope, it said: Graceton, Animal Crossing.

"Ready?" I asked my family. They nodded.

"On the count of three." I said. "One, Two, Three!"

I threw the letter into the open door of my room, and our family shouted out: "Animal Crossing!"

I worked! The letter disappeared between the doorway.

About 2 weeks later, I received a letter between my doorway. It was from Graceton!

It said that Kiki was coming over for a sleepover!

About 1 week later, I came home from school and saw animated Kiki petting Elvis.

"Let's get this party started!" She said. And we did.

It's been at least 2 years since my trip to Graceton, and Kiki and I still write letters to each other, and have sleepovers.

I will never forget Graceton and it's magical wonders. I will never.

**Did you like it? If you said yes, than tell me by reviewing!**


End file.
